User blog:Willbachbakal/Multiplayer Plasmid Combos: Telekinesis
This is it. The final multiplayer plasmid combo article. Hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing these posts. With Electro Bolt: Electric Orb. Allows the player to fire a ball of electricity which, upon impact, electrifies anything in its vicinity. However, the orb takes some time to charge up before it can be fired and counts as a physics object. With Winter Blast: Ice Sphere. Allows the player to fire a ball of ice which, upon impact, freezes anything in its vicinity. However, the orb takes some time to charge up before it can be fired and counts as a physics object. With Incinerate!: Fireball. Allows the player to fire a ball of fire which, upon impact, ignites anything in its vicinity. However, the orb takes some time to charge up before it can be fired and counts as a physics object. With Big Daddy Roar: Psychic Storm. Using this plasmid will cause the user to become temporarily immobile for the duration of the plasmid's effects. However, any nearby physics object will be sucked in towards the player and will circle around them, dealing damage to any enemy they hit and blocking any shots that pass through them. After this, the objects will be violently ejected outwards, again dealing damage to any enemy they hit. With Aero Dash: Aero Shot. Allows the player to fire a ball of wind which, upon impact, stuns anything in its vicinity. However, the orb takes some time to charge up before it can be fired and counts as a physics object. With Geyser Trap: Psychic Trap. Firing this plasmid will spawn a trap. If an enemy steps on it it will implode, violently sucking in any nearby objects towards it. If any enemies get hit by the objects they will receive damage. With Security Bullseye: Security Spotlight. Allows the player to fire a ball of bioluminescent insects which, upon impact, causes all nearby security devices to attack the enemies in the orb's blast radius. However, the orb takes some time to charge up before it can be fired and counts as a physics object. With Houdini Plasmid: Frame. Firing this plasmid at an enemy will cause their teammates to see them as a foe. They will bear the name of one of the user's teammates and will take increased damage from friendly attacks. With Insect Swarm: Hive Throw. Allows the player to create and fire a hornet hive which, upon impact, blurs the vision of any enemy in its vicinity, also dealing them damage. However, the orb takes some time to charge up before it can be fired and counts as a physics object. The victim(s) will also receive a damage boost for the duration of the effects. With Chrono Warp: Time Bomb. Allows the player to fire a ball of pure time which, upon impact, warps anything in its vicinity in time. However, the orb takes some time to charge up before it can be fired and counts as a physics object. With Sonic Boom: Pull. Using this plasmid will allow the player to pull enemies towards them. Enemies can be carried around and dropped at any time, even when pulling them, but cannot be thrown and can still attack. The player cannot interact with objects with this plasmid either. Done. Finally. Sixty-Six different plasmids invented, sorted out and posted into neat little articles. Now I can get to the singleplayer enemies, old AND new. Tee hee... Back to the plasmids section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts